Cellars of E'Nara
Translator Events # I'm tired of watching over these Krall. They squabble over everything but their dice game. I've put my weapon in my quarters. Nothing ever happens here. '-Captain K'tes' # Hmmm... I overheard something interesting tonight. The Krall seem to be planning something. I couldn't tell what exactly, but I heard the word rebel. I'm beginning to suspect mutiny from them. Maybe I should call in some assassins... '-Captain K'tes' # To the Temple of Somana, Spirit of the Stream # I've taken refuge in this cave, but I can't survive much longer. Something's been going on here- the Krall seem to be angry at the Skaarj. I saw a big Krall tampering with the cellar doors earlier. It looked like he had a bomb... # The Krall rebellion will fall when we get into the cellars. They will think twice before trying that again. # Log - Glabrick of the Flying Fist Clan: I’m getting tired of all these patrols, but at least I'm serving Captain Maldrin instead of that stupid Skaarj Captain K'tes. # Log - Captain Maldrin of the Flying Fist Clan: Who do these Skaarj think they are? They send my clan to these lousy cellars under the command of one Skaarj- Captain K'tes. This place is falling apart and my Krall are sick of being here. Are we supposed to sleep in these metal slabs they call "beds"? If I have to take any more dumb orders from Captain K'tes I swear I'm gonna' burn every last Skaarj Alive! # Log - Captain Maldrin of the Flying Fist Clan: That's it! I've had it with Captain K'tes! Yesterday he ordered my clan to move a bunch of barrels out of the cellars and into E'Nara Town. Today he ordered the same barrels to be brought back. They didn't even use the **** barrels! Does K'tes think we are Nali Slaves? I have more honor than this. Tomorrow morning I will lead my Krall into rebellion. # Log - Ithric of the Flying Fist Clan: Hehe, I stole this urn from Captain K'tes's room the other day. I wonder if he's noticed. # Log - Frask of the Flying Fist Clan: Captain Maldrin snuck into K'tes's room early this morning and killed K'tes in his sleep. I will follow Captain Maldrin until the very end, but I know the Skaarj will come and kill us for our act of rebellion. # Log - Kaishin of the Flying Fist Clan: Captain Maldrin led us into rebellion this morning. I've been expecting this all week, but I didn't think Maldrin would go this far. He closed off all the main cellar doors that lead outside and ordered us to patrol all over. I thought Maldrin wanted to leave this place, but it seems like he wants to stay and fight off the Skaarj when they arrive. # Log - Jalen of the Flying Fist Clan: The Skaarj will probably be here any time now. It's been almost a day since Captain Maldrin killed K'tes in his sleep. I will lock the barracks door incase the skaarj get into the cellars. # Log - Kaishin of the Flying Fist Clan: Captain Maldrin took us into these abandoned storage caves to look for parts to make a bomb. Maybe he plans on setting up a trap for the Skaarj when they arrive. Maldrin ordered me along with a few others to continue the search for weapons before he went back to the cellars. These tunnels are very unstable and there are pupae crawling everywhere. If the stupid Skaarj actually watched over their pupae they wouldn't be running around these caves. # Log - Trengur of the Flying Fist Clan: It...Came out of nowhere... Captain Maldrin and us were headed back to the cellars after collecting weapons in the storage caves when this... creature... jumped out and slashed my legs off. I think Maldrin and the others got out safetly, but I'm doomed. The pain is unbearable... # Skaarj Guidelines Volume 5: The Value of Staying Alert # Skaarj Guidelines Volume 12: Keeping Slaves Under Control # Krall Barracks # Captain's Quarters -''' Do not enter without Captain's authorization! # Do Not Enter! Storage caves are extremely unstable due to underground tremors. Anyone caught breaking down these boards will be punished accordingly. '''-Captain K'tes # I found my way into a small set of cellars. It's well-guarded by Krall, but I should be able to sneak through. # To the Cellars of E'Nara Category:Deja Vu: Gryphon Revisited 2 Maps Category:Maps